


<pm>Untitled Work

by SparkPlug



Series: Alfor [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: AI, F/M, Original World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 07:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14444442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkPlug/pseuds/SparkPlug
Summary: The story about a girl who falls in love with her phone.





	Untitled Work

Ameli woke up with a yawn, looking around her tiny apartment. It didn't matter the size because it was in the heart of the capital. Getting out of bed, she threw on a shirt from her closet, and a pair of jeans. Grabbing her phone off her nightstand, Ameli made breakfast. Eggs, and Bacon, just like everyday. Finishing her breakfast, she placed the dishes in the sink, and headed out the door. Walking down the busy street, her grip slowly loosening on her phone with every time she ran into the side of a passerby. One final blow and her phone went flying. Well, technicaly it only went about three inches and landed near the passerby's feet.

"Oh, sorry," they told her, picking up the phone, "Geez it looks like it cracked."

"It's okay, I'll just get new screen," she assured them, taking her phone back.

"Oh, ya, sure, I uh, I have to go, bye," the stranger told her, darting off.

"Weirdo," Ameli muttered under her breath, walking away.

She got to the Unversity with thirty minutes to spare. Taking out her phone she went to the device repair station, letting the dude there change the phone screen, and tell her there were no other problems.

"Thank you," she told him, walking off.

Taking a seat at her first class, she turned on her phone. Did I get a new app? Clicking on the strange app with a black background, and a robotic face on it. A small voice came from the phone.

"Hello, I am F3-1IX. How may I help you?" 

"Uh, explain how you got on my phone, I don't recall downloading you."

"I cannot answer that."

"Right, how would you know that. Um, my name is Ameli, nice to meet you F3-1IX."

"It is nice to meet you too."

"Okay so what do you do?"

"I am an AI app that accesses your searches, photos, and yourself, to show you things you might like. I was programmed to have a growing intelligence, so that I can preform different functions with out more code."

"Ooo, cool. But kind of creepy."

"I feel, offended."

"Can you do anything about looking like I'm talking to a black screen?"

Ameli watched as the screen displayed a pixel face, basic circles for eyes, and a line for the mouth.

"Is this better?"

"Very, now it looks like I'm taking to a person, kind of."

"You are a very offending person."

"STUDENTS, CLASS IS STARTING!!" the teacher shouted.

"Sorry F3, I have to put you away now."

"Can I watch the lesson?"

"What?"

"Stand me so I'm facing the teacher, I want to learn!"

"Whatever," Ameli said, positioning the phone to watch the teacher.

"If you like I can take notes for you."

"Go for it."

/next/part/

After classes for the day, Ameli headed home. 

"THAT WAS SO COOL!!" F3-1IX exclaimed.

"Heh, glad you liked it. Did you get the notes?"

"Yep! their in my notes folder."

"Wheres that?"

"Click below my mouth, and the page out of the three pop ups."

Clicking on the part she was told, she saw three selections, a piece of paper, a gear, and a question mark.

"What are these F3?"

"Notes, settings, and suggestions that you might like."

Clicking on the Notes, Ameli saw perfectly organized, and typed notes from her classes that day.

"This is really good F3."

"Thank you, I was programmed to understand every langue, and dialogue."

"Well then your creator must've been really smart."

"No, he told me the only reason for my creation was to have a friend. Then he wanted other lonely people to have friends as well."

"That's, that's actually really sad."

"Oh. I am sorry, I did not realize."

"It's okay, let's go get some food."

"I don't need to eat."

"Well you can be my company than."

"Okay! Where do we want to eat?"

"Somewhere with burgers."

"There should be a Meat King in 3 meters."

"Which direction?"

"East, your left."

"Let's go!" Ameli announced, heading west.

"Wrong way. Turn around."

"Oops," turning around, she headed east.

"Good job. Have a sticker," a sticker appeared on the screen of the app.

"Uh, okay sure."

They headed to the Meat King, F3-1IX giving the occasional directions. They arrived, and Ameli ordered her food.

"I don't get the point of this place," F3-1IX stated.

"Well humans need to eat, this is a place that serves us food," Ameli explains.

"Still seems unnecessary."

"Be quiet I'm going to scroll through the internet."

"Pffff!" F3-1IX played a raspberry at her.

"Whatever."

Ameli picked up her food from the done window. Taking a seat, and eating her food. Finishing her food, and tossing away the empty wrapper, and drink cup, she walked out of the store. Realizing that she had no idea where they were, she looked down at her phone.

"F3-1IX?"

"What."

"Uh, I'm lost. How do I get home?"

"What's the address?"

"108 Star Street."

"Getting directions now."

F3-1IX's screen blurred, and then displayed a map, showing directions to Ameli's house.

"Thanks F3."

"No problem."

The walk back to Ameli's house was fairly quick, with minimal people. Opening her apartment door, she tossed her bag on the couch, stripping off her shirt, pants, and bra. It was already late, so she quickly brushed her teeth, and snuggled into bed. 

"Goodnight, F3," she told him, plugging in her phone.

"Goodnight, Ameli."


End file.
